jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Diskussion:Sate Pestage
Lesenswert Kandidatur April/Mai 2007 bestanden * :Die Artikel der Hauptbösewichte sind schon sehr gut, nur halt noch nicht Exzellent. Bissel kurz, fehlt noch der Kram aus den Comics, aber lesenswert. --Modgamers 08:13, 28. Apr 2007 (CEST) * :Ja habe ihn mir gerade durchgelesen und bin der Meinung dass er es verdient hat. Boba 13:28, 28. Apr 2007 (CEST) * : Gefällt mir. --Bel Iblis 13:54, 28. Apr 2007 (CEST) * : Gut formuliert und gut wiedergegeben was in Cloak of Deception steht. --Darth Vader 14:05, 28. Apr 2007 (CEST) * : Ihr habt alle Recht, aber ich find den Artikel eher schwer zu lesen. Meister Yoda 10:30, 1. Mai 2007 (CEST) * :Verstehe nicht warum der Schwer zu lesen sein sollte, ich find ihn gut zu lesen und deshalb Pro Jango 22:13, 1. Mai 2007 (CEST) Mit fünf Pro und einer Enthaltung hat sich es der Artikel verdient sich lesenswert zu schimpfen Bild:--).gif Jango 00:09, 5. Mai 2007 (CEST) Frage Warum steht da das er einmal 5NSY und einmal 11NSY gestorben ist Lesenswert-Wiederwahl Dezember 2008/Jannuar 2009 (bestanden) Diese Kandidatur lief vom 25.12.2008 bis zum 01.01.2009 * : Der Artikel wurde irgendwann mal in der ersten Welle der Lesenswert-Wahlen als Lesenswert eingestuft und ausgezeichnet. Die Punkte, die nun hier genannt werden, sind, meiner Meinung nach, alle keine Punkte, die eine Abwahl rechtfertigen. Weder Länge, Persönlichkeit, Zitat oder Ausführlichkeit (darunter versteht man auch die Aktualität!) sind in irgendeiner Weise ein Kritierium, was das garantieren würde, wie es ja auch schön da oben erklärt wurde. Tut mir leid, aber es gibt kein richtiges Argument, was eine Abwahl unterstützt. Bel Iblis 22:20, 25. Dez. 2008 (CET) * : Ich meine ebenfalls, dass es zu überstürzt wäre, den Artikel abzuwählen. Die Qualität des Geschriebenen ist m. E. außreichend für lesenswert. Die Länge ist ebenfalls akzeptabel. Wenn es noch weitere Quellen gibt, die hinzugefügt werden sollen, kann man das gerne tun – ohne den Artikel abzuwählen. – Andro Disku 22:37, 25. Dez. 2008 (CET) * :Gegenargumentierung zu Darth Schorsch zu1.Wenn sich niemand findet der das machen soll?Und das ist auch kein Grund zur Abwahl zu2."Zwar besteht kein Anspruch auf Vollständigkeit, doch muss ein Artikel seine Thematik in sich schlüssig darstellen." das erklärt alles und ich finde der Artikel ist schlüssig. zu3.Sind Zitate denn Flicht?OK ein Zitat wäre schön vlt kennt hier ja einer eins? zu4.Ja,da muss ich dir leider Recht geben da müsste etwas gemacht werden. zu5."In erster Linie geht es um die Qualität des Geschriebenen und weniger um die Länge des Artikels. " und nichts von "...ist er nicht grad einer der längsten.". Also eindeutig:Der ist noch lesenswertDarth Zero ~ Meditationskammer 08:10, 26. Dez. 2008 (CET) * : Ich kann nichts zu den X-Wing Comics sagen und auch Persönlichkeit wär schön. Zitat is drin, Sprache gut, Länge egal. Alles in allem kann man doch ein Pro geben. Gruß, [[Benutzer:Urai Fen|''Urai Fen]] ~ [[User Talk:Urai Fen|Konferenz auf der Merciless]] 18:39, 26. Dez. 2008 (CET) * : Ich schliesse mich da meinen Vorredner an, die genannten Punkte rechtfertigen meiner Meinung nach keine Abwahl Boba (FAQ) 16:04, 29. Dez. 2008 (CET) * :Auch m.E. nach ist die Abwahl nicht gerechtfertigt, alle Gründe wurden gesagt. MfG, Dunkler Meister Jooruz C'Baotth 16:08, 29. Dez. 2008 (CET) * :Keine Abwahl! Dieser Artikel ist auf jeden fall noch Lesenswert. --Der Heilige Klingone 19:04, 29. Dez. 2008 (CET) * :Also ich stell Stag mal auf, erstens hat sich seit der Wahl zum Lesenswerten Artikel nicht viel getan, zweitens fehlen die ganzen X-Wing Comics, drittens Zitat, viertens Persönlichkeit, fünftens ist er nicht grad einer der längsten. Zu allen Punkten kann man wenn man sie separat betrachte sagen sie sind nicht schwerwiegend genug um eine Abwahl zu rechtfertigen, dem würde ich sogar zustimmen, aber es is einfach die Masse der Punkte die Fehlt die mich stört. Deshalb und in der Hoffnung das sich durch die Aufstellung hier etwas am Artikel verbessert stell ich ihn hier zur Wiederwahl. Darth Schorsch (Diskussion) 22:08, 25. Dez. 2008 (CET) * : Ich halt mich kurz mit einem: Ich seh das so wie Schorsch. Er hat das zusammengefasst, was mir beim Artikel auch aufstößt.--Daritha (Senat) 14:14, 27. Dez. 2008 (CET) * : [[User:Darth Mauls Klon|Darth Maul]] ~ [[User Talk:Darth Mauls Klon|Peace is a lie]] 13:59, 29. Dez. 2008 (CET) * :Eindeutig ein Kontra meiner Meinung nach. Schorchs erstes Argument mag zwar lächerlich sein, doch die anderen Punkte kann man nicht einfach so abschlagen. Da muss sich einiges tun! --Darth Vader 19:18, 31. Dez. 2008 (CET) * : Ich fand die Verfassung des Artikels irgendwie ziemlich schlecht für einen lesenswerten Artikel dieser geringen Länge, aber ich hab mal korrigiert was mir aufgefallen ist. Interpunktion, Verlinkungen, teilweise auch die Formulierung. Aber ansonsten find ich ihn an sich nicht schlecht, wenn auch nicht umwerfend. Über die Figur gibt es noch viel mehr zu schreiben, aber das mal beiseite. In meinen Augen fehlt da ein Abschnitt über die Persönlichkeit, viel mehr als solche Sachen wie Zitate. Über die Persönlichkeit kann man immer etwas schreiben. Irgendwelche Hintergründe vielleicht, wäre auch interessant, Details, irgendwas. Es ist zwar einigermaßen informativ, (zumindest wenn es einem nur darum geht) wenn man die Biografie (oder diesen bestehenden Teil davon) so in diesen drei kurzen Abschnitten vor sich hat, aber es liest sich nicht, als wäre sich eingehend mit der Person beschäftigt worden, weil es das einzige ist, was enthalten ist. So hat der Artikel keine Persönlichkeit - im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes. Achso, fast vergessen. Ich hab für Neutral gestimmt, weil ich Abwahlen irgendwie seltsam finde, aber wäre er so zur Wahl gestellt worden, hätte ich mich gewundert. Wie auch immer, ich misch mich da nicht ein... -- [[Benutzer:Sol|Sol]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Sol|(catch me)'']] 22:31, 26. Dez. 2008 (CET) Mit 7 Pros und 4 Kontras konnte der Artikel die nötige Mehrheit von drei Stimmen erreichen und seinen Lesenswert-Statuns somit behaupten. Admiral Ackbar 23:47, 2. Jan. 2009 (CET) Geplanter Auftritt in EPISODE III ? Hier und da wird gemunkelt, ursprünglich hätte Sate Pestage in EPISODE III auftreten sollen, George Lucas habe sich dann aber dagegen entschieden. Gibt es dafür Belege oder ist es nur ein Fangerücht? Falls es Belege gibt wäre es nett wenn es jemand in den Artikel einfügen könnte. --Exodianecross 20:08, 13. Apr. 2010 (CEST) Selbst wenn jemand behaupten würde das es dafür Belege gibt könnte er es keinesfalls beweisen . Eine Enzyklopädie ist keinesfalls offen für Mutmaßungen Imperial Commando Spezialeinheit 22:40, 18. Sep. 2010 (CEST) :Es sollte keine Mutmaßung an sich sein sondern eine Anfrage ob sowas von offizieller Seite geplant war! --Exodianecross 14:16, 5. Okt. 2010 (CEST)